


The Affair Trilogy

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Cheating is not a mistake, it's a choice; and the consequences were things Hermione had to deal with.





	1. L'infidélité

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Beta love to SlytherinPrincess1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is stuck in an unhappy marriage. Draco was more than willing to help her out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

First chapter: L'Infidélité

 

 

**_She never should’ve looked his way._ **

 

The Muggle pub was pretty packed and she needed a drink. What kind of woman goes drinking by her lonesome at ten in the evening on a Tuesday, you ask? The kind whose husband was more interested in sleeping with his pillow than sleeping with her. _It was the third night in a row_ , she grumbled. How the hell was she supposed to conceive?

 

Hermione Weasley scanned the room for a vacant seat. She wasn’t even picky, heck, even a barstool would do! Nobody knew her here - or so she thought. Her eyes landed on him, seated in a booth by his lonesome, looking dapper in his Muggle suit. He had been eyeing her since she’d entered the pub. Not long after, the Pureblood prince rose from his seat, and motioned her to come sit with him. He drew her in like a moth to a flame. Before she knew it, she was seated right next to Draco Malfoy at a crowded Muggle pub on a lonely Tuesday evening.

  


**_She never should have liked his laugh._ **

 

But he had such a funny laugh. No, it wasn’t funny like how Charlie’s laugh was funny; it was funny because she’s never heard him laugh. Ever. And she wanted to hear it over and over, she did everything to draw it from him. She told him about their time at Hogwarts and how he thought he was a git. He laughed at the anecdotes and sinister plans she had to get back at him.

 

“Tell me another funny story,” he said, sipping on his nth shot of firewhiskey.

 

Hermione stopped giggling. She had run out of anecdotes from their Hogwarts days, but she had to come up with something. “My marriage is a funny,” she blurted out, chuckling.

 

He raised an eyebrow and set his glass down. “How so?”

 

“Well,” she said as she started to fidget. “My husband would probably rather sleep with dragons than with me.”

 

“You have got to be kidding,” he quipped, eyeing the comely Muggle-born witch he once despised. He watched her laugh and shake her head. His eyes trailed lower, at her cream-colored top that now had the top three buttons undone. From where he was seated, he spied the swell of her breast. His breath hitched.

 

 _Weasley’s such a loser_ , he thought as he moved closer to the dragon-tamer’s wife.

  


**_She never should have enjoyed his touch._ **

 

She didn’t suspect anything when she felt him move closer to her. Curse her trusting nature - she merely thought he was going to comfort her the same way Harry and Ron did. She should’ve known better. After all, he was a snake.

 

“When was the last time he said you were beautiful?”

  
Hermione laughed. “Never, Malfoy. Charlie’s not the type -”

“Shhh,” he said gently, placing a finger on her lips. “No names, love. Everyone here thinks you’re here with me.”

 

Again, she nodded dumbly. The feel of his finger on her lips sent shivers down her spine. She scolded herself, was she that deprived?

 

“You seem rather disturbed,” Draco said, leaning forward. He moved his finger slowly downward from her lips to her chin, over the delicate curve of neck, her collarbone. He smirked when he heard Hermione’s breath hitch, and then he trailed his finger even lower until he traced her left breast. “How long has it been since you’ve been touched?”

 

Hermione felt herself shivering, but not from the cold - quite the opposite, really. “Draco… please…”

 

Her blond companion smirked wider. He stopped his ministrations, as though to torture her into wanting more. And he knew she wanted more. “How long, Hermione?”

 

“Too long,” she cried, grabbing his hand. “Merlin, Draco, please!”

 

“Oh, do you want me to touch you?” he asked, snaking a hand up her skirt, brushing it across her wet knickers. She whimpered. “Tell me how long, Hermione?”

 

“He… We… Not since the wedding,” she cried, and groaned in pleasure as he rammed two fingers roughly into her swollen clit.

 

She leaned on him and pressed her face at the crane of his neck. “Yes, yes! That’s it, Draco,” she whispered. “Merlin, I’m close!”

 

“Come for me, Hermione. I want to taste you all over my fingers,” he whispered roughly and watched as she came apart.

 

**_She never should have tasted how good it was._ **

She was on her knees before him, sucking on his long, hard shaft in one of the rooms at the Muggle pub. They would later wonder how they made it up the stairs. When she had come down from her orgasm, the brilliant brunette realized what she needed was right in front of her.

 

And he was. Hermione swirled her tongue around him until he moaned in pleasure. She took him in deeper into her mouth and pleasured him until he reached his peak. He slammed into her mouth as his orgasm shook his whole body. He cried out her name as he poured cum into her throat, which she gladly swallowed as she pulled him out of her mouth and licked his tip.

 

He kissed her lips roughly and pulled her on top of him. Draco positioned her on top of his cock and groaned in pleasure as she gently lowered herself over him, her pussy stretching to accommodate his size. He was much thicker than Charlie, that’s for sure. When she had fully impaled herself on him, started to rock back and forth as she felt the waves of pleasure taking over her.

 

Draco felt her wet cunt surrounding him, and groaned. He needed more. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her from his position. She whimpered, threw her head back and cried out his name as she shattered. He came shortly after, spraying a wave of cum inside her.

 

They agreed not to talk about it.

 

**_She shouldn’t have drawn in his scent._ **

 

They met in the Muggle pub thrice a week. Always in the same dingy room, first one on the right when you hit the top of the stairs. It was always the same routine - they’d drink, talk, touch, fuck their brains out, and say goodbye like it were the last.

 

He was addictive, like a Muggle drug or a candy bar she couldn’t get enough of. Hermione was listless without him. She looked for his scent everywhere - even when Charlie fucked her, it was Draco’s scent she looked for afterwards. She cried, this was wrong… she was wrong. She had a choice, and she chose to cheat on her husband. With a heavy heart, she ended their affair.

  


***

 

Hermione locked herself in the guest bathroom of her home with the envelope that their owl Cyrus delivered that morning. Charlie was still eating breakfast, unsuspecting of how her heart broke with the news of Draco’s impending marriage to a nameless Pureblood. She sighed, and tore the envelope with shaky fingers. Reading through the short missive, she felt the tears stream down her face as she ran a hand over her belly and wondered how she would explain to her husband that she had conceived a blond baby boy.

  
End.


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after their affair, Hermione comes back for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Beta love to Slytherinprincess1994

**Chapter 2: Encore**

A love story in three acts.

 

**Act 1: Exposition**

Draco Malfoy was an extremely busy man. As the President of Malfoy Industries, Ltd, a role he’d inherited from his father, he spent his days travelling or attending meetings and his nights building his network of associates or going over reports. True to his father’s prediction, their company saw an increase in their revenue since his marriage to the Daughter of Greengrass Shipping magnate two years ago that day. He was was now the richest man in all of Britain and he had the world at his feet. The blond business tycoon sat in his office at the top floor of Malfoy Towers while he fiddled with a note his secretary had brought in.

‘ _Darling, please don’t be late for dinner. I have everything ready for what comes after. Happy Anniversary, my love. Astoria_ ’

He cast an _Incendio_ on his wife’s note and watched it turn to ashes. He sighed and wondered if she finally got herself a set of Gryffindor robes, like he’d asked her to. Since their marriage, Draco could count the number of times he ever touched the Pureblood princess, who always had to Polyjuice herself into some semblance of the woman who drove him crazy. He cursed himself. How could he have been reckless - falling for a woman, whose heart and body belonged to someone else?

A loud buzz jolted him back to the present. “Sir, your three o’clock has arrived.”

“Send her in, Flora,” he told his secretary, quite surprised that the candidate he was screening for his empire’s Lead Counsel arrived early. Maybe he wasn’t going to be late for his Anniversary dinner after all, he thought to himself.

The click of the door told him that the interviewee had entered the room. Spinning his chair to greet the person, he felt his heart leap to this throat.

“Long time no see, Malfoy,” a familiar brunette greeted, her lips had broken into a sunny smile. “I’m here for the post.”

**Act 2: Rising Action**

Dinner was the last thing on his mind. What good was an eight-course dinner at La Fleur in Paris compared to the taste of her honey, he thought. _Her_ \- this woman - the Muggleborn witch who’d stolen his heart two years ago, the same one who was sprawled on his desk with her thighs apart as he lapped on her like a starved man. She resisted at first, as expected - she with her holier-than-thou demeanor - but he wasn’t going to let her escape. He had waited too damn long to see her.

She moaned when he stopped, and moved her fingers to fist his hair, pulling him back to where she wanted him.

“Malfoy… Malfoy, please…”

Draco smirked. He could tell she was about to reach her climax, but wanted to prolong her agony a little bit. It’s been more than two years, he thought. He wasn’t about let a ten minute quickie make up for it.

“You know what I want,” she pleaded breathlessly.

He stood and watched the beautiful Muggleborn laying wantonly on top of his oak office desk, her face flushed, her hair sprawled over her head. With shaky hands, he unbuttoned her top and discarded it, kneading her breasts while she writhed beneath his touch. Slowly, he leaned over and captured one pebbled nipple between his teeth and flicked the tip of his tongue over it as she continued to move, and press herself closer to him.

“Did you miss me?”

“I- I…”

“Granger, I asked you a question,” he said cockily before sucking her nipple hard enough to hear her moan in ecstasy. This was even better than the role plays he had with Astoria, he thought. “Well?”

“Malfoy, I missed you so much… Please…” she begged, rocking her core against his hardened groin.

“Uh-uh…” he smiled devilishly, silently praying for restraint. “Are you still with Weasley?”

“Yes,” she cried.

“Does he touch you?”

“Yes,” she whispered with her eyes closed. Draco winced, not expecting her response to hurt him as much as it did. She held his wrist. “But I think of you when he does... And I called out your name the very last time. That’s when I knew I - Ooohhh!”

He didn’t let her finish, as he quickly unzipped his trousers and thrust his hardened length into her. The blond business tycoon moaned in pleasure when he finally settled deep inside her warm, wet cunt. “I missed you Granger,” he whispered as he ravished her lips and neck with kisses. “I order my wife to look like you when I touch her… I fucking can’t get you out of my system…” he continued, thrusting into her roughly, the way she wanted it.

“Good,” she moaned, feeling her orgasm build up. “Does this mean I got the job?”

“It… fucking… means… yes!” he exclaimed as he shot his load into her again and orgasmed the same time she did. “It also means I get to touch you anytime I want to.”

Hermione touched her lover’s face, and leaned in to kiss him. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she whispered, a radiant smile on her heart-shaped face. They redressed and left his office before midnight, his anniversary dinner completely forgotten.

**Act 3: Resolution**

“Run away with me, Granger.”

Draco glanced down at the frizzy-haired brunette who lay naked in his arms. They had been working together for seven months and he had taken her on every business trip possible, sometimes posing as his wife to Muggles, so he could kiss her in public. He was obsessed, and she was willing. They were in Paris that weekend, spending a few days together after closing out yet another huge deal for Malfoy Industries.

He felt her stiffen, and frowned. “What?”

Hermione chuckled nervously, “That’s funny. I thought you asked me to run away with you…”

“I did,” he responded. “You leave Weasley and I’ll leave Astoria. We’re perfect for each other, Granger… Look at what we’ve accomplished in such a short period of time.”

The willowy brunette smiled sadly, wrapping the blanket around her as she sat up. “Draco, I think there’s something you should know.”

Sensing the seriousness in her tone, the handsome Malfoy heir sat up with her and looked at her questioningly.

“There’s something I haven’t told you,” she started, and played with her hands as she always did whenever she was nervous. “Well, I kept something from you.”

“What? Are you sick - because you know I’ll hire the best specialists for you…”

“No, no!”

“Are you in love with Weasley? Is there someone else?”

“Draco, I love you,” she whispered, holding his gaze. “But you’re right, there is someone else… I have a son - a toddler…”

Draco felt his head spin. How could he have been stupid enough not to check what she’d been up to. Looking back, the bint never offered anything personal about her or the years they'd been apart.

“... he’s yours,” he heard her say.

“What?”

“The last time… before we broke up… we forgot to cast the spell…” Draco watched his lover shake and sob. “I couldn’t tell you because you had gotten married…”

“Why didn’t you leave Weasley then?”

“What was I do? I was pregnant…”

“You should’ve told me if it were really mine.”

“How dare you question me! You had gotten married. Would you have foregone your wedding if you found out?”

“Yes!” he roared. “Would you have left Weasley then?”

Her silence was all the answer he needed. He shook his head. “Hermione -”

“No, no… please, give me a chance to make this right,” she climbed on his lap, refused to let him go and peppered him with kisses. “I know now that I couldn’t love Charlie the same way because of you. I love you, Draco!”

He sighed and gave in. They made love several times that night, and he watched her sleep with a smile on her face.

oOoOo

**Encore:**

She woke up alone in the large hotel room. Draco had fixed his side of the bed, took his belongings and left. On her bedside, she saw a note written in Draco’s elegant script. She took the note, her heart hammered against her chest, and read:

‘ _Go find yourself, Hermione. And when you do, come find me.’_

Hermione felt a sharp pain on her chest - as if someone had stabbed her heart over and over. Clutching her pillow, she let tears fall freely from her eyes.

Draco stood outside the door, and closed his eyes as her sobs filled the room. He wanted to make her stop hurting, he wanted nothing more but to hold her close… but he knew what he had to do. And contrary to what she believed, the ball was in her hands. Slowly, the blond walked away. Silently hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see her, but fearing it was.

End.


End file.
